habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Quest Slayers
An adventuring party led by sagerpg, consisting of @sagerpg & @nwilli118. . A History of Our Activity Our first job was fighting a Basi-List in the market place, with only two of us it took a while to take it down. Then we fought a nasty little imp and, after punting it several feet, freed a polar bear it had been holding captive. Then, joined by @nwilli118, we helped the polar bear find her lost cub. After all that excitement we went for a picnic at Washed-Up Lake, only to find it filled with dirty dishes. Unable to enjoy ourselves amist all the muck, we set about cleaning up the lake. When we finally managed to clean up the lake we were attacked by the fabeled SnackLess Monster. We were finally able to vanquish it, but it was late so we decided to to town and get some rest. We were awakened arround midnight by a horrible noise. We grabed our gear and immedatly spraing into action ready to defend the town from whatever horrible creature was about. We soon discovered that there was a Hedgebeast on the loose. After we were finally able to bring the beast down we went back to the lake to try to have that picknic. We were about to start when we suddenly heard a voice from within the lake, it was a laundromancer and he seemed quite angry. With a great effort the master of dirty laundry is defeated and we finally get to have picknic. after which @John Dolan said goodbye and departed for parts unknown. Those of us who remain now set our sights on conquering Mount Procrastination. After scailing the mountain and defeating the beast within its crowning fortress, We decided to head to Dilatory to enjoy the festivities of Derby Day. While we were there a Sea Stallion decided to crash the party. After calming the Sea Stallion we decided to have a nice relaxing Egg Hunt. After finding all of the eggs, We heard screams comeing from inside Habit City. As we were on our way in to see what the commotion was about we were asked to help corral the griffon that was causing all the trouble. Once that was setteled we took a trip down to Southern Habitica where we found Lively Lake frozen over. Once we finally managed to calm down the penguin who was the culprit, we decided to take a nice rest. Unfortunatly an abnormally large rooster was keeping us awake. After defeating the rooster we decided to rest and relax for a while. After @sagerpg an @nwilli118 returned from their vacations, we recieved a call for help from a local homeowner. It seemed a Frost Spider had taken up residence in their home. We tried to wait for @Taku Alex Koiwai and @BreeBotJr to return before undertakeing this quest but eventually whe had no choice but to fight the Frost Spider. After defeating the beast, we decided to head out to look for our missing teammates, but where to start? Perhaps the Swamps of Stagnation? While searching the Swamps of Stagnation we came accross a Clutter Frog and engaged it in battle. Although we were victorious against the Clutter Frog we could not find our missing friends in the swamp. After searching high and low we realized that for whatever reason we were not going to find @Taku Alex Koiwai and @BreeBotJr. After leaving the swamp we decided that some fresh mountain air would do us some good, so we decided to take a hikeing trip up into the Meandering Mountains. At nightfall we stopped to rest in a cave in the mountains. Come morning we discovered that the cave's entrance was gone and after a long search we found another way out. Once out of the mountains we decided to head to the countryside for some good old fashioned hard work. We stopped in a yarn shop when black clouds started swirling overhead. Upon subduing the mighty thunder ram we decided to head back to the town. about half way back we became bogged down in something. Quests Completed (in alphabetical order) Attack of the Mundane, Part 1: Dish Disaster! x1 Attack of the Mundane, Part 2:The SnackLess Monster x1 Attack of the Mundane, Part 3:The Laundromancer x1 Egg Hunt x2 Escape the Cave Creature x1 Find the Cub x1 Rooster Rampage x1 Swamp of the Clutter Frog x1 The Basi-List x2 The Dilatory Derby x1 The Fiery Gryphon x1 The Fowl Frost x1 The Hedgebeast x1 The Icy Arachnid x1 The Killer Bunny x1 The Thunder Ram x1 Trapper Santa x1 Member Rights All members of the Quest Slayers are aloud to submit quests for the party to undertake. When sugesting a quest please allow for a 2-5 day wait time before initiating the quest. Members are also free to (kindly) remind other members to do dailies especially if the someone just died. Members are also free to update this page but we do ask that the first segment be used only for quests compleated for the first time. In the unfortunate event that you plan to go inactive for a long period of time, leave the party, or quit Habitica all together please let the rest of the party know ahead of time Recruitment We are currently accepting new members and have room for three more. First come first serve. Please Note It is requested that all members could add their avatar's image to the members section once they reach level 10. You can get a copy of your avatar's image by hovering over the image, clicking share, then clicking download. Thanks in advance. Members Sagerpg.jpg|sagerpg Nwilli118.png|nwilli118 Former Members @BreeBotJr @John Dolan @Taku Alex Koiwai Category:The Armory Category:Parties